Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method and program for generating a responsive image, and more particularly, relate to a method and program for generating an image capable of being played back on a variable basis depending on an input operation of a user who views an image.
Recently, image capture technology has been very developed. A mobile terminal, such as a smartphone as well as a camcorder or a digital camera, may capture an image of high resolution. Further, a 360-degree camera, a three-dimensional (3D) camera, or the like have appeared.
Images may be captured and stored into a specific format by an image capture device and may be played back by a playable terminal. The playback of images may be unilaterally provided in order of time without interacting with a viewer. In other words, the viewer may feel only visual sense through images which are played back.